Kurt Gets A Solo!
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Kurt is safe at Dalton, but he isn't able to be himself. So when an old friend comes along, can he really resist the chance at a solo?


_Okay ***SPOILER*** Rachel sings Firework in one of the upcoming episodes and I thought the song applied more to Kurt so...tada! _

_This also has the song Pearl by Perry. It reallys make the story good if you listen to it while you are reading. Especially Pearl, where I didn't put all the lyrics in._

_Please enjoy! I hope you guys like this._

* * *

'Kurt!' A shrill voice rang out.

Kurt whipped his head up, semi-asleep in his chair at Warblers practice. They had just started, and as usual he was in the background of whatever song they were doing.

As Kurt looked to the door, a familiar sweater-wearing girl was standing at the door, beaming at him.

'Rachel!' Kurt exclaimed, bringing one of the first true smiles to his face that he'd had in ages. He noticed, but didn't care, that Blaine looked jealous.

'What are you doing here?'

Rachel smiled. 'Come with me?'

'No Kurt, you are needed here.'

Kurt froze, and Rachel saw the worry in his eyes. _Courage._

He turned to Wes, defiance in his eyes. 'My friend has driven 2 hours to see me. It would be rather rude not to go with her.'

'But you are needed here.'

Kurt almost rolled his eyes, but restrained. This was a council member. 'I'm sure I'll pick up the harmonizing and the steps when I get back. Take a chill pill.'

When he grabbed him shoulder bag and turned back to Rachel, he saw the shock in her eyes. 'They aren't giving you solos?'

'Hush Rachel.' He murmured as he walked away. 'Now, where are we going?'

'Well, seeing as you aren't getting solos this might be better for you than I thought.' Rachel smiled, and wrapped her arm around Kurt in a friendly way. He grinned at her.

'You know, I've missed your dramatic speeches and terrible sense of dress.'

'Should I say thanks or throw something at you?'

Kurt chuckled. 'Well I've missed being able to wear anything other than three choices.'

'Oh dear, that must suck.'

'A-huh.'

Rachel paused, before taking off her bright knitted scarf. 'Wear it. At least until you get back.'

Kurt gave her an extremely grateful look, and fiddled with the purple and green pattern.

'Oh, you do know that the Glee club is having a party tonight, right?'

Kurt sighed. 'I know, but I can't go. Sorry.'

'Now, I believe this is your auditorium, correct?' Rachel smiled, hiding her disappointment.

Kurt grinned. 'You want to sing with me.'

Rachel nodded. 'Yep! I'll start?'

Kurt chuckled. 'Of course, miss soloist.'

Rachel dragged them out to centre stage, but Kurt crept back ever so slightly. He wasn't supposed to be in the spotlight anymore.

Rachel started to sing, and Kurt tried to keep the obsession of someone dear to him out of his mind.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

Rachel started to hold out her hands, as if she were slowly pushing against the air at her sides while her voice grew in power and emotion.

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

The girl flicked a hand, but Kurt didn't take a step forward. He just shrugged of his shoulder bag and placed it on the ground.

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Rachel motioned frantically for Kurt to join in. He smiled and stepped forward, and instead of harmonizing with her, he struck his own note.

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

To his surprise and delight, Rachel stopped singing and let Kurt have a solo.

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

Kurt clutched his chest at the next verse, as the familiar feeling of amazement he got when he sang rose.

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

As Kurt hit the pre-chorus with Rachel, he thrust his face up, beaming.

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

The junior wasn't sure why he did this, but he threw off the Dalton blazer he was wearing and tossed it aside, just before the chorus. He felt like he was throwing off the mould he'd been forced into.

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

He turned to Rachel and faced her, and they ran around each other in circles as they sang the first line, before acting out the words.

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

And this time, Rachel let him have the pre-chorus all to himself. Kurt closed his eyes, and sung with all the pent up frustration at being withheld and not being able to show him true colours.

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Kurt shot open his eyes, leapt forward and jumped high into the air, throwing his fist up.

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

The two were laughing as they sang, pure joy bursting out of them.

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

As the song ended, Kurt was left panting from the amount of emotion he'd used up. But he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

'I haven't sung like that in ages!' Another Perry song started playing in Kurt's head. One called Pearl.

_She is a pyramid  
But with him she's a grain of sand_

Rachel looked horrified. 'What are those Warblers doing with you?'

Kurt hung his head and shrugged. 'I best be getting back. I don't need Wes any more pissed at me. Thank you. So very much.' He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. He started to slip off her scarf, but she shook her head.

'Keep it. Wear it, more importantly.'

_She was a hurricane  
But now she's just a gust of wind_

Kurt frowned, and turned to pick up his bag. As he slipped it over his shoulder, it fell straight back off as he saw the all the Warblers standing on the side of the stage.

_She could be a statue of liberty_

'Kurt, you dropped-' Rachel stopped at the hurt and slightly fearful look on the juniors' face. She whirled, yelling, 'Do you have a problem?'

_She could be a Joan of Arc_

_**Courage.**_

Some of the Warblers looked sadly at him. That was okay.

_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her_

_**Courage.**_

Some, like Wes, looked mad that he'd broken free of the Dalton mould.

_So he keeps her in the dark_

_**Courage.**_

Then there was Blaine. The one who was giving him the advice. He just looked...blank.

_**Screw courage.**_

_Oh she used to be a pearl  
Ohh yeah she used to rule the world oh_

The junior backed away slowly, and stumbled over his feet slightly. When Blaine stepped towards him he turned and ran.

_Ohh can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
Cause she used to be a pearl_

The junior heard Rachel yelling at the Warblers about how idiotic they were before following him to his dorm.

_She was unstoppable_

Kurt roughly searched his wardrobe, trying to find anything but this god damned Dalton uniform to wear.

'Kurt?' He could hear Rachel knocking. He knew what he had to do.

'How on I'm changing!'

_She could be a statue of liberty_

'Why?'

_She could be a Joan of Arc_

Kurt burst out of the door, having done the quickest change in his life. 'Because I'm coming with you to see my glee club at the party.'

_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her.  
So he keeps her in the dark_

'Really? Awesome!'

_Oh she used to be a pearl_

Kurt flashed his keys. 'I'll drive. I bet you caught buses.'

Rachel nodded sheepishly and darted down the stairs ahead of the junior.

_Ohh can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
Cause she used to be a-_

'Kurt!'

_Don't you know that  
There's a way out_

The junior turned and looked at Blaine, longing in his eyes.

_There's a way out  
There's a way out  
There's a way out_

'What are you doing?' Blaine was hurting too. But Kurt couldn't be this perfect Dalton boy anymore.

_Be held down  
Be held down_

Kurt stared at him, and the group of Warblers behind him. He had friends here. But they weren't his family.

_Cause I used to be a shell  
Yeah I let him rule my world_

Kurt's eyes clearly said, _sorry, I love you, but I have to be me_. _I need my family._

_My world, ohhh yeah!_

He turned and walked up to the stairs leading down to the front door. He stopped.

'You don't have to, you know.' Rachel whispered.

_But I woke up and grew strong_

Kurt stepped back, before running forwards and jumping off the stairs, landing after 7 steps.

_And no one can take my pearl_

He looked back up at the Dalton boys.

_You don't have to be a shell  
You're the one that rules you world  
Ohhh..._

'I'm sorry.' He whispered softly.

_You are strong and you'll learn  
That you can still go on_

'Come on Rachel, let's go.'

_And you'll always be a pearl_

Kurt caught Blaine's eye one last time, before walking out the doors.

_She is unstoppable_

_

* * *

_

_There you are. Lately Kurt's true self has been dissappearing into him as he tries to fit in. So I figured he'd break free._

__Reviews please.


End file.
